Put Your Spell on Me
by 1oooW0rds
Summary: Hogwarts!AU: Reyna knew Jason Grace in theory. Everyone did. Hogwarts isn't that big. He's the Ravenclaw seeker with impressive broom control like it was an extension of his lean body. He's Jason Grace, Hogwarts teen heartthrob. Everyone wants to know him. Everyone but Reyna. Pairings: Jeyna, Percabeth, possibly Liper. Collection of one-shots. Slytherin!Reyna. Ravenclaw!Jason
1. Lumos pt 1

A/N: I was chatting with a friend about my writing. I'm due for another Hogwarts!AU. Not sure if I published this or not. A Slytherin Reyna and Ravenclaw Jason. This is really only half done with the next part in Jason's view. Enjoy my half finished work!

Lumos pt 1

The first time they formally met was in the middle of a duel.

Reyna knew Jason Grace in theory. Everyone did. Hogwarts isn't that big. He's the Ravenclaw seeker with impressive broom control like it was an extension of his lean body. He's the brother of Thalia, a beater for the all-female Quidditch team, the Harpies. He's son of Zeus, minister of magic. He's Jason Grace, Hogwarts teen heartthrob. Everyone wants to know him. Everyone but Reyna.

"Don't you dare," Reyna muttered as she felt the marble steps underneath her slowly rumble. It detached itself from the floor and slowly turned. The fifth year Slytherin cursed and threw her heavy messenger bag in front of her, landing on the floor wanted. She sprinted the last few steps, hopping the widening gap and scooped her bag up without missing a stride. She was already late for dueling club.

Younger students jumped out of the way as she ran by. Her signature black braid slapped the back of her robe. Reyna narrowed her eyes as the closed door of the defense against the dark arts classroom. She waved her wand, pushing it open with a tiny gust of wind before jogging through. A loud bang announced her presence but only a few students reacted. A wave of cheers and shouts hit Reyna as she took in the room. "Holy Hufflepuff." She panted, straightening up as she regained her breath.

Instead of traditional dueling platforms, the mass of students surrounded a circular arena. Shield spells created a barrier, separating spectators from duelers. Bright flashes lit up as spells bounced off the invisible shield. Students booed and cheered as their friends ran around the small space. Reyna dropped her bag beside the other Slytherin things, looking up at the huge blackboard where scheduled duels were queued. She recognized a few names as she loosened her tie and settled beside her housemates.

"Glad you could join us, Ramirez." A pretty dark-haired girl commented as she gently bumped Reyna's shoulder. A pair of catty amber eyes winked, coaxing a smile out of Reyna. Drew Tanaka looked flawless in her uniform with her Slytherin tie knotted in a bow. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders in silky smooth locks. Reyna tugged her own out of its unruly braid, combing her fingers through it. "Hades misses his star pupil."

"He'll cope." Reyna replied as she rolled her sleeves up. Three professors oversaw dueling club. The head of Slytherin, Hades' dark eyes trained on the action in front of them. His large dark robes bellowed around him with his hands tucked in the sleeves. "Who thought of this?" Reyna asked, nodding to the arena.

The dueling space was an oval with wooden bleachers for spectators. A solid gold circle surrounded it, marking where the shields were. Random pieces of furniture were placed in the area, adding another element for the duelers. Four students were in the ring, crouched behind couches and desks. Spells flew through the air. A figure ran, trying to get closer before a well-timed spell hit them. A chorus of cheers erupted as the person flung out, safely slowed by the shields and landed outside with a soft thump. Reyna arched her eyebrow.

"Professor Ares," Drew answered as she checked her nails. "He said things were too easy last time. Remember, Clarisse won three duels straight. This makes it more interesting." Reyna nodded her head. Another student slid underneath a desk, shooting sparks frightening someone out of their hiding spot. Her fingers tapped against her leg. She wanted in. Dueling was exhilarating just like flying. Reyna never thought of herself as an adrenaline junkie but dueling was different. She was just so good at it. Drew eyed her twitchy friend. "You want next go?"

"Of course," Reyna replied quickly, facing Drew. "How?" Drew gave her a wink before standing up and sauntering over to the blackboard. As the Slytherin girl walked by, a few guys' head turned, following. Judging by the smirk on her ruby red lips, she knew the exact effect she had on the male population. The third year manning the sign-up board didn't stand a chance when Drew spoke to him, toying with her hair. Reyna shook her head but grinned when her name suddenly moved to the next slot. "It's scary how good you are at getting your way." Reyna said when Drew dropped beside her.

"We all have our talents." Drew replied as she flipped her hair. "But don't thank me yet. You're fighting whoever wins this fight. You like a challenge, right?" Reyna chuckled and pulled her hair back in a high ponytail. Her eyes followed the remaining duelers.

The smoke cleared from when the spells collided. Reyna's lips curled as she recognized the Hufflepuff seeker from his messy black hair and lanky body. He popped his head up, checking over a crusty armchair he used as a shield before ducking. A stunner flew over his head, crashing into the barrier in a mess of red sparks. His opponent grinned, leaning out from a large oak dresser. Reyna narrowed her eyes. He was mildly attractive with golden blond hair and a lean body. A navy tie swung from his neck as he dashed from one end of the arena to the other, deflecting Percy's weak spell.

"Who's the blond?" Reyna asked as she stood up to tug her Oxford shirt down. Drew tilted her head.

"You don't recognize Jason Grace?" She asked as a loud roar exploded from the crowd. Another huge cloud of steam filled the whole arena. The shield was visible now because of the steam. An amplified voice commentated excitedly.

"Great Gryffindor, Percy's aguamenti and Jason's incendio collided again. Who will appear victorious? Will Percy have his second win of the day? Or will Jason best his Hufflepuff cousin?" Leo exclaimed as a tiny whirlwind sucked the smoke away. Few more spells fired and then a wand jumped up in the air. Two figures stood in the middle, one on his knees. Reyna stood up just as the Ravenclaw students cheered recklessly, recognizing their seeker holding his wand underneath his cousin's chin. "And Jason Grace is victorious!"

"Lucky you, getting to meet golden boy." Drew said as she patted Reyna's shoulder. "Good luck." Reyna nodded her head before approaching the platform where Hades, Areas and Athena stood. She twirled her wand nimbly. Jason pulled Percy up, handing Percy his wand before bowing and waving the crowd. Showboat, she thought as she caught Professor Hades' dark eyes.

"Ah, come to play, Ms. Ramirez?" Hades asked as she adjusted her collar and flicked a stray strand out of her sharp eyes. Jason turned towards the platform, taking her in. A small smirk tugged at his lips, pulling the miniscule scar of his upwards.

"I've come to win, sir."


	2. Lumos pt 2

A/N: In honor of Jason's birthday (not really this was done a week or so ago), part 2 of my Hogwarts AU!

Lumos pt 2

Jason didn't know Reyna Ramirez personally. She's another face in the sea of students and a Slytherin to boot. But he does recognize the name. Consistently, she occupied the top ten scores in DADA, Potions and Charms. She even edged out a few of Jason's housemates. That's impressive. Reyna is the only female player on the male dominated Slytherin Quidditch team. Lead chaser and substitute seeker when needed. Reyna wasn't on Jason's radar. Not until their faithful duel in fifth year.

Jason panted as he held his wand underneath Percy's chin. His cousin gritted his teeth as he looked up, meeting Jason's gaze. His dark hair flopped into his face. The Hufflepuff lifted his hands in surrender after a moment. A wave of boisterous cheers hit Jason as Leo announced his victory. "Nice try, Jackson." Jason said as he offered his hand. Percy muttered something as he slowly stood up. "What was that?"

"I said that last stunner should have got you." Percy half-shouted as he threw his arm over Jason's neck. Jason accepted the half-hug as he slapped Percy's wand against his chest. The broken furniture magically repaired and rearranged itself around them. Jason lifted his shirt letting air cool his heated body. The blackboard erased his previous opponents' names with Jason's next. _Clarisse, Will and Reyna._ Jason read squinting his blue eyes. "Ooh, I'm glad I didn't win. Reyna's a handful on her own."

"Reyna?" Jason repeated as they walked to the edge of the arena. Annabeth, Leo and Piper stood there, chatting as they looked at the board as well. Annabeth passed Jason a water bottle as she frowned at Percy. "Who's Reyna?" Clarisse is impossible to miss. The girl is one of the best duelers in the club. She stood confidently with Ares, surveying the space with sharp eyes. Will fiddled with his wand as he tapped his foot to some rhythm he could only hear. Beside Hades must have been Reyna. Jason cranked his head up to get a better look.

From a distance, she looked extremely beautiful with long dark hair tied up in a ponytail. She was tall and slender with soft tanned skin and mile long legs. The gray skirt and oxford shirt showed off her figure nicely. Like she could sense Jason's gaze, Reyna turned her head. Dark eyes met Jason's blue ones. His heart jumped a bit. _Must be the adrenaline._ He thought as he turned away. Annabeth arched her eyebrow, noticing Jason's reaction. "That's her?" Jason asked.

"Oh yeah that's her." Leo confirmed as he smiled in that direction. "Reyna Ramirez. Slytherin. Chaser. Top ten hottest girls in Hogwarts. OW!" Piper pinched Leo's arm at the last tidbit. The Gryffindor glared at his housemate as he rubbed it. "What? You're on there too. Pity she's a Slytherin." Piper shook her head and gave Jason a concern look. Jason sent her a reassuring smile. Leo nudged her. "He'll be fine, Beauty Queen. As long as he doesn't get distracted."

"Ha, look who's talking." Jason replied as he bumped fists with Leo and Percy. Jason squeezed Piper's shoulder and traded looks with Annabeth. "You know her, right? Any advice?"

"Don't underestimate her, Jason. She's good." Numbers changed on the blackboard as odds jumped up and down. Jason frowned. Clarisse was a favorite to win with him and Reyna tied in second. He tried not to look too impressed. "Top marks in both Charms and DADA. She's tricky."

"Of course. I can't have an easy duel. Thanks." Jason handed the water bottle back and turned to face the duelers. The barrier shimmered around them, reforming. Everyone stood in a quadrant of the circle. To Jason's right was Will, his wand out and ready. Across stood Clarisse who glared directly at Jason, clearly marking her first target. The blond smirked, tapping his wand ideally against his leg. He turned and smiled towards Reyna, trying to catch her gaze. She tilted her head, acknowledging him. Jason shifted his gaze towards the huge wardrobe closest to them, wondering if she got the message.

"Duelers ready?" Ares' booming voice echoed through the arena. The crowd started to stomp. It slowly grew louder in excitement. Energy hummed in the air. "Bow." Jason licked his dry lips as he lowered his head slightly. His muscles tense in anticipation. "Begin!"

Jason dashed forward towards the wardrobe, ducking down. Then things got crazy. Furniture started hovering before flying randomly. "Holy," Jason vaulted over a trunk and rolled between the legs of a desk. It was a mess but somehow the double wardrobe stayed fix. Jason pressed his back, panting as he tried to get his bearing. Spells flashed and bounced off the shield. A chair burst into flames as it soar over Jason's protection. Someone rolled beside Jason. He turned to see the point of a wand in his face.

"Silencio!" Jason quickly grabbed her thin wrist and pointed away from his face. The silence charm flew over his head. "Hey, hey," Jason shouted, pulling her closer. She struggled and glared at him. "Hey, please don't hex my ass."

"For now." Reyna said as she ripped her arm away. Jason chuckled and crouched beside her as more furniture flew over them. Reyna peeked around the wardrobe, holding on to one of the handle. "So Will?" Jason moved besides her, feeling the warmth from her body. Will stood in the center of the storm like a conductor. The furniture danced around the arena, trying to slam into Clarisse.

"Clarisse is going to take him out. This won't stop her." Jason commented. The older girl slashed her wand around like a sword. Furniture split and exploded from her spells. A manic smile spread across her lips. Reyna gave him a side-glance.

"And we can?" She asked.

"If we team up, we have a better chance. Truce?" Jason asked, offering his hand. Suddenly, all the furniture dropped with a dead thud. Will flew over their hiding spot, flung through the air and out of the arena. Reyna's eyes widen as they could hear Clarisse's slow footsteps. Reyna peeked out.

"Stupefy!"

Jason pulled Reyna back as the stunner flew by. Her vanilla scent tickled Jason's nose as she pressed against his chest. Her hand pressed against his chest. "Truce." Reyna agreed as she pushed away. She tapped her wand against her shoes, murmuring a charm. They glowed gold for a moment. "I'll distract her."

"How?" The question barely left his lips before the Slytherin girl dove out of cover. She moved quickly, fast like she's on a broom. Clarisse fired spells rapidly but Reyna hopped, tucked and rolled like a rabbit. A sly grin tugged at her lips as she jumped on a desk, firing her own stunner. "Why didn't I think of that?" Jason muttered as he smiled.

Clarisse wasn't as impressed. The sixth year Gryffindor waved her wand like a whip. A stream of water rushed out like a snake. Reyna flipped back, dodging and found her footing. Reyna ran, firing incendio charms over her shoulder. Stream of steam rose from the water snake but it still charged towards her.

"Grace!" Reyna shouted. Jason darted out of his hiding spot, sending a huge gust of wind towards Clarisse. That didn't deter the girl as her snake flew up. Reyna's enhancement charm wore off as her shoes lost their golden glow. The snake reared up before diving down on the girl.

"Reyna!" Jason yelled before firing a stunner and disarming charm towards Clarisse.

"Bambarda!" Reyna pointed her wand right at the snake. Its huge mouth engulfed the girl before glowing red and exploding in a huge cloud of steam. Jason stood there for a moment before sprinting towards her.

"Reyna!" Jason summoned a gust of wind, pushing the steam away. His eyes wildly searched for the girl. Broken pieces of wood covered the arena. Nothing survived the duel. Jason felt a tap against the back of his neck. The boy tensed before slowly turning around. Reyna stood there with her wand aimed at his chest. Jason clenched his wand, maintaining eye contact. He couldn't stop the smile on his lips. "Truce over?"

"Afraid so." She replied with a smile of her own.


End file.
